


《昼夜》01-06

by Jumber



Category: all陌 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumber/pseuds/Jumber





	《昼夜》01-06

【嘉K陌三角恋，副永杰同心】  
【夜场文学，纯ns虚构，勿上升】  
【有女装，慎入】

第一章

01

刚来这座城市求学的时候，冯俊杰只觉得风大得离谱，没呆一个月唇裂得喝水都痛，脸上白花花得泛着皮癣，一年多才适应。他第一次进Eros应聘的时候，经理递给他一条漆皮的黑色小短裙，短得堪堪遮住大腿根，他不好意思极了，只能拼命往下面扯，经理看不惯他拘谨的模样，摆摆手让他去衣帽间里套条渔网袜之后再上台。

冯俊杰走得很慢，根本不敢岔开太大的步子，衣帽间正对着Eros的后门口，门外是条不宽的巷子。他撞见有人正倚在门框旁抽烟，穿着条黯色的旗袍，侧边叉开得很大，甚至能隐隐约约看见他雪白的底裤。

那人赤着脚，外面正下着小雨，没准他的脚底已经湿漉漉得一片了，也不知道穿双鞋。冯俊杰目不转睛地盯着他，像是在观赏一副美人图，那人含着一口烟缓缓地转眼看向他，冯俊杰才晃过神来，干涩地打了声招呼后询问衣帽间在哪里。对方将烟头摁在白墙上灭了火，那面墙上都是灼黑的痕迹，一个一个暗色的小洞，像是一只又一只毫无神光的眼睛。

他抬起手指了指：“你身后。”

听到声音后冯俊杰才恍然，原来这美人是个带把的。都怪刚才那一身潮湿柔魅的缭绕烟味，都让人忽略掉了他平坦的胸脯和胯骨下微微的突起。

02

当冯俊杰第二次见到他的时候，已经和Eros签了合同，一周跳四晚上，冯俊杰担心自己刚来做不好，凑了十多个问题追着经理问。经理有的答不上来，只能说有人就是喜欢你这款的，有些失误没有关系，人灵光就行，如果还有舞台上还有地方不懂，记得找陌陌问问。

冯俊杰愣了：“陌陌是谁？”

经理推开衣帽间的门，说：“他在里面呢。”

也没礼貌地提先敲个门，里面人正不紧不慢地换衣服呢。陌陌裸着白皙消瘦的上身，胸前的两点是绯红的珠子，谁都看都不忍偏开眼，他将腿伸着，脚搭在椅子上，精致的脚踝上绑着黑色的丝带，像个瓷白易碎的娃娃。见人推门而入之后陌陌也不躲，直接撇过脸将眼神飘了过去，没什么温度地打量着冯俊杰。

经理的手还握着门把，脚却不进去，他对陌陌说：“新来了个小男孩，你照顾着点。”

旁边的冯俊杰赶紧鞠了个三十多度的躬：“您好。”

陌陌给大腿套上皮扣，黑色的皮圈将他略显肉感的腿根箍得紧绷，他望向冯俊杰，声音不大：“你今晚就上场吗？”

冯俊杰点了点头后，陌陌又说：“赶紧进来化妆吧。”

经理将冯俊杰一推，催促道：“你赶紧准备，有什么不会的问勤快些，别惹事。”

经理走后，冯俊杰将包往储物柜里一塞，束手束脚地脱了外套挂起来，他转身看着镜子前已经套好了吊带裙的陌陌，正坐在雪亮的灯光下夹着睫毛。凑近些看，陌陌的睫毛又密又长，水滴在上面都会滚一圈的那种，和两把小扇子似的。陌陌知道他在盯着自己看，张口道：“你叫什么？”

“噢，我叫冯俊杰。”

陌陌短促地轻笑了声，他放下睫毛夹站起来了，他经过冯俊杰身边，手顺便再他的肩上拍了拍，葱削似的手指，指甲剪得规矩圆润，涂着透明的指甲油。冯俊杰能嗅见陌陌身上馥郁的浓香，像是整个人在香水中浸了一圈似的，陌陌笑他痴：“去换衣服吧，别傻站着了。”

“好…..”冯俊杰看见陌陌穿得那件深青亮片的吊带裹胸背后是丝带系起来的，松垮地系了个蝴蝶结，只要有人伸手一勾，陌陌雪白的酮体就从这焦黯的覆盖之下剥落而出。他的细腰裸露着，能够看见动人的马甲线，他弯下腰用细瘦的胳膊拿出柜子中的高跟鞋，腰肢有着流畅动人的曲线。

冯俊杰只觉得脸有些烧，想着所有的女人见到陌陌都该自惭形秽。或者说陌陌根本就是个妖精，专在这片昏暗夜色中勾人魂索人命的。

03

从他人口中，冯俊杰才知道陌陌的全名叫林陌，自己取的艺名。经理让他也取个，免得有客人问起来，你穿着个小皮裙还让别人喊你俊杰，多惹人笑话。可冯俊杰却始终想不到能够叫得出口的好听名字，不像陌陌，嘴巴微微一嘟，千万风情都在唇瓣一张一合之间吐露了出来。

两人虽然搭过几句话，都不熟络。陌陌人虽漂亮，脑子却不记事，东西也喜欢乱放，从前衣帽间只是他一个人用，现在多了冯俊杰。前天上台刚带了两个珍珠坠子，第二天就只剩下了一个孤零零地挂在亚克力盒子上，林陌转头看向刚穿上长筒袜的冯俊杰，轻声问：“我的耳环你看见了吗？”

冯俊杰并不知道林陌说的是哪对耳环，毕竟属于他的太多了，最终他瞧见陌陌耳垂上镶着两粒黑曜石踏上了台。舞台周围喷着干冰，气氛暧昧朦胧，灯光打得昏暗醉人。台上的陌陌穿着细长的高跟，一脚下去怕是都能踏死人，他纤细的胳膊搂着钢管，两指放在嫣红的唇上，对台下众生打了个飞吻。陌陌给自己点了颗痣，在左眼下面，和一滴泪似的，冯俊杰此时上了台，他高跟穿得还不是很习惯，只能挑了个中等得穿着，他整体骨架比陌陌要稍微宽一些，姿势神态也学不来那么魅，举手投足透露着生疏青涩。

不过没关系，男人就喜欢纯的，笨拙的美人在他们眼里都成了难得一见的珍品。

两人第一次同台，跳完后回到衣帽间，陌陌将鞋子甩开，抽了几张纸去捻着胸前的汗。冯俊杰也热，他刚将假发撩起来盘在头顶的时候，就见经理推门探进了头，说：“有人找你呢。”

陌陌眼皮子都没抬，就将纸扔进了垃圾篓里，穿上鞋子站起了身，结果经理却喊了另一个人的名字：“俊杰，是找你。”

冯俊杰“啊？”了一声，刚想问找我干嘛？经理就不耐烦地催，让他赶快将头发放下来，去8103房间。冯俊杰慌了神，没料到除了跳舞还要陪酒，他求助地看向林陌，对方拍了拍他，说：“别喝里面的酒就行。”

结果冯俊杰刚进了8103就被客人伸手一拉，直接捏着鼻子往嘴里灌着酒，一群傻逼富二代在旁边起哄着，那人将他搂进怀中，刚将手伸进了他的裙子里面摸到了他滚烫的下体，忽然就缩回了手，那人猛地将他推到地上，厌恶地抹了抹手。

有人哄嚷着让冯俊杰爬起来跳脱衣服，刚准备将酒泼到他脸上，突然门就被打开了。林陌匆匆补了妆，口红都还没抹均匀就哒哒地踏着一双高跟走了进来，他一把将地上的冯俊杰拉了起来，强撑着赔了个笑脸：“这是我弟弟，大家都给点面子。”

有人认出了他，将手里的酒杯往台子上一搁，扬声笑了句：“哎呦，这不是嫂子么？”

不熟悉的人又拉着身旁人问谁是嫂子，却被他人噤了声。林陌冷下了脸，也不搭理人家，直接拉着冯俊杰往门外走，那人却不依，将林陌一拦，说：“哥后天回国，嫂子知道吗？记得要去打个招呼，让哥也认识一下嫂子的新弟弟。”

冯俊杰刚才被推搡在地的时候膝盖直接撞上了地砖，疼得冒青，龇牙咧嘴地睁不开眼。林陌没说话，睥着一双眼对峙着，将对方给惹恼了，直接伸手掐住了脖子，他掰着他漂亮的脸庞，痞气地压低了声音说：“嫂子，我也是为了你好，这次可别惹大哥生气了。”

林陌被迫昂着头，他扯了扯唇角，眼皮上的珠光闪亮亮的，掩盖住他眼底的水波，他沉着声音说了声：“知道了。”

04

林陌打了车，将一瘸一拐的冯俊杰带回了家，路上冯俊杰说了太多声谢谢，林陌都没有太听到耳朵里去。他夹着他的胳膊将他往沙发上一放，对他说，只要你在Eros多待一个晚上，不可能不受骚扰，你要不学着狡猾些，让他们对你下手轻点，得到空趁早溜，迟早都是出来卖的，你自己得先将价钱掂量清楚。

冯俊杰将膝盖伸直放到了林陌的腿上，胳膊上也磕破了皮。林陌正打开着红花油帮他抹着，他问：“看样子你还是学生吧，来这干什么？缺钱？”

“嗯。”冯俊杰嘶嘶地吸着凉气，说，“弟弟妹妹都在乡下念书，奶奶还生了病，需要钱。”

林陌将他的胳膊扯过来查看着伤势，他的眼妆都晕了，下眼睑像是抹着晕黑，显得有些脏，看起来也没台上那般凌厉冰冷。他边帮着抹药边说：“那你自己先定个价吧，来钱快。”

“我之前以为光跳舞就行了。”冯俊杰声音有些小。

林陌哼笑了声，抬眼怜悯地看了他一眼，手下力度用得有些大，疼得对方紧蹙着眉，他说：“别那么天真。”

“陌陌你是为什么来这啊？”

林陌抽出手拍了下冯俊杰的脑袋说：“我比你大，叫陌哥。”

他“哦”地喊了声陌哥后，林陌又继续帮他擦药：“家里欠了债。”

“陌哥，你一般是多少啊？”

“我么，看顺眼了之后五千一次，出去过夜一万起步，看不顺眼的就找机会溜。”林陌将棉签收了起来，“咱们客人多得是有钱的，别给自己定太低。”

冯俊杰小心翼翼地将腿从林陌的身上放了下来，问道：“就没有人想要包养你吗？”

林陌起身的时候腿有些麻，他倚在阳台上点了烟，指甲还没来得及卸，黑色的一次性指甲油，轻轻一揭就掉了，衬得他的手又白又秀气。他吐着烟圈，过足了瘾后才轻笑了声：

“有啊，不稀罕。”

05

第二天林陌没有排班，冯俊杰却还要上课，早起一瘸一拐地准备去等公交，林陌却迷迷糊糊地抓起手机帮他叫了车后又回到了被子里窝着。等到傍晚冯俊杰放学后，他拎着两份盒饭按响了林陌家的门铃，结果开门的却是另一个人。对方不笑的时候脸上挂着寒气，见到冯俊杰后直接张口道：“你谁啊？”

冯俊杰看了眼门牌号确实没错，他颠了颠手里的盒饭，说：“我是陌哥的朋友。”

对方将他上下打量了眼，转身说：“进来吧。”

林陌还在睡觉，对方叮铃哐啷做饭的声响也没惊动林陌半分美梦，冯俊杰怀疑再这样睡下去林陌会不会一直醒不来了，怪不得他皮肤那么好，近看只觉得滑腻，原来都是在床上养的。被绒中的林陌光裸着一双腿，睡裤早不知道扔到哪个角落去了，冯俊杰都不敢多看几眼，一看就想摸一摸。

正当他往卧室又凑近了些，刚才帮他开门的男孩挡在了他的面前，伸手将林陌卧室的门一关，抬了抬下巴说：“之前我怎么没见过你呢？”

冯俊杰自我介绍说自己刚来酒吧打工，对方说自己叫Akey，不过和林陌一样，都是自己取着好听的。当冯俊杰好奇两人关系时，akey告诉他，自己是陌陌的男朋友。

冯俊杰了然道：“原来你就是大哥？”

Akey有些懵：“什么大哥？”过了会他才说自己刚才是开玩笑的，他是林陌曾经的室友，后来林陌搬出来自己住了，不过他还是习惯跑到他家来做饭。Akey是个自由音乐人，和别的朋友一起办了音乐工作室，玩rap的看起来有些凶，剥开本质却是个甜心。

做好饭后akey走进卧室踹着林陌让他赶紧起床，林陌哼哼着从床上爬起来去洗漱，收拾妥当后他走进客厅，问冯俊杰：“今晚还去酒吧么？”

冯俊杰摇头：“不去了，我明晚的班。”

Akey正摆着碗筷，他看着冯俊杰腿上的伤，开着玩笑说：“该养好的伤养好了再去，别和你陌姐似的。”林陌气得在桌子底下抬脚踢他，说：“甘润南，叫陌哥知道么，不然就滚出我的家。”

Akey佯装生气地将筷子一撂下，数落道：“谁给你做的饭呢，别吃了快，倒了倒了。”

其实Akey嘴上这么说着，心里还是疼着林陌一身的伤。林陌家里有个赌博的父亲，债欠得多，高利债利滚利，还了还有只多不少，母亲为了躲债回到了娘家老家，根本不敢出门。刚来Eros的时候，一周七天林陌能跳六晚，白天还要赶去酒庄，某天刚起了前奏就从舞台上跌了下来，把腿给摔折了，在医院躺了一个多月后将卖酒的活给辞了，一周只敢跳五晚。

06

当他痊愈后回到Eros，经理告诉林陌，有人将那天他摔断的高跟鞋给拿走了。

林陌脸色微微一变，只觉得是个变态，没想到经理又说那人气势不小，冷着脸时浑身像是霜凝在脸上似的，眼里带着些杀气。林陌没见过，也不想见，起初还不是很在意，自那以后每次跳舞的时候都能见到有一人坐在不远处的沙发上，目不转睛地盯着他看。

为什么林陌会注意到呢？因为那人实在是太引人瞩目了，身后跟着西装革履的保镖，他小指上的宝石戒指蕴着昏聩的光泽，他骨节生的好看，拿着酒杯轻轻地晃着，杯里的冰块叮啷响，一边抿酒，一边眯眼看着台上的艳舞。

两周后，林陌被叫去了包厢，他特意穿得多了些，方便一会从后巷开溜，推门之后就看到了是他。近看俊气逼人，他将他搂抱进怀中，让陌陌双腿岔开环住他的腰，他用嘴巴一点一点喂着酒，舌尖挑起的情欲将林陌醉得双目迷离。对方用含着冰块的唇舌从林陌的下巴吻到锁骨，他将仅剩的一点冰片放到了林陌锁骨的小坑中，问他愿不愿意和他走。

林陌答道，出去过夜是要钱的。那人问多少，林陌说一万。对方的笑从鼻腔中挤了出来，也不知道在乐什么，他的手指缠上了林陌胸前的细带，轻轻一扯就开了大半，露出了腻白的前胸：“最近生意赔了些，就不带你出去了。”

他抬起林陌细窄的胯，压在沙发上将他操得够呛。门外有人守着，谁都不敢进来打扰。身下的林陌被干得汗涔涔的，细细得裹着汗珠，整个人呻吟的声音比唱歌时好听多了。他有着温暖又紧实的小穴，紧紧地吸着对方的性器，林陌胡乱地喘息着，对方伏下身子想吻住他的唇，却被他偏过头躲过了，那人也不强求，只是一下接一下地攻着身下人的敏感点，他让他叫出他的名字。林陌照做了，带着哭腔地喊了声：“嘉羿。”

嘉羿满意地摸了摸他潮湿的卷发，最终射在了他的巢中。他覆在他的耳边说，自己的母亲曾经也是个舞女，虽然父亲不喜欢，不过自己现在依旧登上了高座。

他一遍又一遍叫得亲昵，陌陌，每一遍都如过了电似的让林陌浑身发麻。嘉羿说，自己也想操得陌陌怀上他的孩子。林陌只当是玩笑，对方的眼神却无比认真。

当林陌扶着墙从包厢里走出去的时候，从裙罩里掉出了一张黑卡，他有些发愣地捡了起来，随后塞进了包中。他忽然有些想躲，却不知道自己到底该躲去何处。  
TBC.


End file.
